Necessary Awareness
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: In a relationship, one has to know hat the other needs, without them having to to tell them. Do they know?


I have had these random little ideas popping up in my head, while I sleep. So I decided I would post one every other day! Enjoy, my loves! Leave me a review!

ASASASASASAS

The day has been long and I am ready to get home and relax.

Andy has had the day off, to spend time with Nicole and the boys.

I just need a glass of wine to unwind. Maybe a little music. Maybe a nice foot massage from the most wonderful man on the planet.

**1 hour later**

As I put my keys into the door, I can hear soft music playing. _How did he know?_

"Hello, there Beautiful," Andy says coming from the kitchen holding a glass of 1999 Riesling.

I drop my things onto the hallway table, and wrap my arms his waist. I love to feel his warmth radiate onto to me. The feeling I get from him, makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world, and I love it.

"Long day" he asks leaning down to tilt my chin up so that he can look into my eyes. I nod my head yes, and pouted.

"Don't pout, beautiful" Andy says before kissing me deeply. Our tongues are slowly caressing each other, while he bites at my lower lip.

"Mmm, that feels amazing," I say.

"Yes, it was" he tells me before planting a delicate kiss on my forehead. I squeeze his waist, in appreciation for the effortless warmth and tenderness he provides me.

"Come sit down, beautiful," he says as he grabs my hand and walks backwards towards the couch guiding me along the journey.

Taking a sip of my wine, "mmm, this is delicious, remind me to thank Patrice and Louie again," I say, squeezing his hand.

"Sure thing," he replies as we sit down and lifts my legs onto his lap.

He slides off my shoes, and begins to run his finger under the bottom of my right foot. It feels beyond amazing the feel of my stockings and his finger mixed together feels like pure ecstasy.

He begins to tenderly massage the insoles of my feet. My insoles are slightly ticklish and he knows not to apply too much pressure.

"Oh my go…" I say when he begins to knead my toes "this is perfect!"

He smiles at me, while I reach up to stroke his arm.

The mixture of rolling, kneading, and rubbing of my feet, makes me forget about my stressful day.

As I finish my glass of wine, he takes the glass out my hand and places it one the table in front of us.

He begins to run his index finger up and down the front of my legs, making small little circles every once and awhile.

"You always know I what I need, love" I tell him as I lay their smiling at him.

"That is my job," he says winking at me "I aim to please!"

"Oh, you do?" I say teasingly.

"Ouch, that hurt woman," he says with a faux look of hurt on his face.

I lean up to sit on my knees next to him, and I grab his face and place a gentle peck on his cheek, "I'm sorry love," I say "I had no idea you were so sensitive!"

He leaned his head, away from my impending cheek kiss, and says "Oh, you sound so just like Louie."

We both laugh out loud.

I rise up to sit across his lap, his hand creeps across to cradle me. I place my hand on his chest and look into his eyes, "Oh, you are right, you do aim to please."

We begin to kiss more passionate than I could ever imagine was possible. Swollen lips, tongues intertwining, teeth clashing. As we break a part, we look into each other's eyes. I can see the love that he has for me, emitting from the chocolate orbs that I adore so much.

He begins to rub circles on my thigh and my back. We smile at each other. I lay my head on his chest as I gently run my hands along his abdomen.

We sit like this, listening to each other's heartbeats, caressing each other's body and reveling in the silence that we are so comfortable in, he missed the first time I said his name.

"Andy?" I say still laying against his chest.

"Hmm, yes, beautiful," he says sweetly

"Whenever you're ready, you can slide off my clothes," I seductively inform him.

He begins to unzip my skirt as I look up and wink at him.

ASASASASASAS

Once again, Enjoy!


End file.
